


Gloria's Great Game

by Meteor13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: It doesn't actually work out like this, Please do not do this in real life kids, Post-Game Story, This is called fan FICTION for a damned good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor13/pseuds/Meteor13
Summary: After a full year of being champion, Gloria has had enough.She needs a break.Unfortunately, champions don't really get breaks.So, she decides to make her own."Let's play a game: for 72 hours, I'm gonna be hiding all across Galar doing random things, and it's gonna be your job to spot me. Quick heads up though, I'm also gonna be in disguise, so you might not notice me at first, or, if I'm doing my job right, at all. The rules are that if you spot me (and recognize me!) then you have to come up (discretely!) and tell me the phrase "You lost the game" and I will take note of your name and a way to contact you (your choice how!). Everyone that catches me will get the chance to have 2 of the following options:1) Get up to 2 free tickets for the next 5 exhibition matches that I have2) Get exclusive behind the scenes passes to 3 events of your choosing within the next month3) The chance to JOIN ME in a promotional event in the future4) A chance to battle 3 on 3 with me. You choose which of my Pokemon I use5) The chance to get me, Champion Gloria herself, to come to an event of your choosing. This option will require at least 2 weeks of notice beforehandGood luck!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Gloria's Great Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing. Note that at this time, I have no pairings planned out, but that is liable to change. Couple of other things as well.  
> 1) Gloria is the main character. Victor is her twin brother who stayed home all this time because he didn't want to go on a journey.  
> 2) She started out with a Scorbunny, which is based off of my own play through.  
> 3) This is based on Sword, as I personally think that suits her personality in this fic better than Shield would, but I actually played through Shield, so, while I will try and make basically everything aside from the chosen legendary as neutral as possible, don't hate me if I screw up.  
> I think that's all for now. Her planned main team is up in the tags right now. I'll post all her pokemon later on.

Something that would annoy her often when she and Hop were children was that his older brother, who was supposed to love his family, would only visit, maybe, twice a year, if that.

Hop, who always looked up to Leon, always talked about him, always recorded every single one of his matches.

Hop who was always disappointed when his brother wasn’t able to make it to his birthday, or the winter holidays, or some special event.

Hop who was her best friend, more of her other half than her actual twin, and who she loved with all of her being. Who she cared for enough to dislike a man simply for the frown that he would put on her friend’s face.

Now, at 18 years old, she was a little older, a little wiser, than she was at 16 when she started her journey, or so she would like to think. One year after she won the championship was more than enough time to give Gloria a lot more sympathy for how little time Leon used to have for his family.

Exhibition matches, interviews, sponsorships, meetings with various important people, promos, the occasional emergency concerning wild Pokémon, it seems like the list of things to do as champion never ended.

After one full year of doing this? Gloria was about ready to take the next person to tell her she had another event coming up and shove them out a window.

Opening the door to her flat in Wyndon, she let out all of her Pokémon except for her Lapras to let them sleep before making her way to her bed. Already midnight and needing to get up early the next morning for another meeting with Chairman Rose.

‘One full year of being champion.’ Gloria thought, face down in the pillow. ‘One full year of being busy.’

Her Dragapult, Sheba, entered her room and came up to the bed where she lay down. She nudged Gloria with her nose. Gloria looked up and saw Sheba give her one of those concerned looks while the Dreepy on her head wobbled about tiredly in their little nooks.

She patted the dragon on the nose while she thought. “I know Sheba, I really need a break.” Gloria smiled a bit bitterly. “Unfortunately, champions need to be on call at all times. I don’t really get breaks anymore.” The dragon just kept looking at her. She sighed.

‘What I wouldn’t do for a day off.’ She thought silently. ‘Camp in the wild for a day. Play with my team. Make some curry that I’ll get sick of real quick. Maybe take a quick trip to Postwick, visit everyone. Probably give Rose and Oleana collective heart attacks since they couldn’t keep track of me… the media too, they always need an eye on me.’

She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. “Then again, it’s not like they wouldn’t deserve it with all the stuff they’ve put me through.” Sheba made a questioning noise beside her. “Ah I’m just thinking about what I’d do on a day off, Sheba. I’m thinking that we’d all need a way to avoid everyone like the media and all my fans. They’d find me right quick if I just up and went, and then I’d never get any actual peace; I stick out like a sore thumb in my usual outfit, you know?”

Sheba looked at Gloria for a second before her eyes lit up with an idea and she raced off back to the main room, where the rest of her team was. Gloria blinked twice and sat up before Sheba was back and opening her closet, looking for something and floating back over to the bed. She handed over the items in her claws: a blue shirt-dress, a sunbonnet, and some big sunglasses.

Gloria stifled a laugh. Leave it to Momma Ursaring Sheba to try and cheer her up.

“Yeah, that would be one way to hide from everyone. But that still leaves the question of how I would actually _get_ a day off in the first place.” Gloria frowned.

“I would need to clear my schedule, which would be a miracle and a half, and probably arrange something with Chairman Rose so that he knows not to call on me last minute for anything… there’s also the fans to think about- they need updates every now and then throughout the day.” The more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed. She sighed again.

Sheba nosed her concernedly again, floating right beside her bed. Gloria looked down and watched her tail float through the floor…

“I guess I could just sneak out, but that would make everyone panic because I went missing.” Gloria frowned again, this time in contemplation. “Unless they thought it was a game, maybe? If the media thought that I went missing on purpose, made a game out of it, then they couldn’t pin it on the league being neglectful-!”

Her eyes widened with excitement and she smiled. “That’s it!” she jumped up and raced over to her closet. She quickly changed her outfit, then rushed over to her much neglected vanity mirror. Contemplating for a second (she needed to look different, not terrible) she threw her hair into twin braids quick as she could before throwing on a pair of glasses that looked just the right amount of soft-spoken bookworm (she spent a surprising amount of time with Nessa, who really knew her stuff about fashion. Guess it came with the career).

Looking over at Sheba, who was getting excited at the flurry of activity, Gloria asked her, “Well girl? What do you think? Do I look like the champion of an entire region as I am?”

She floated over and nudged her into the vanity.

“Oof!” Gloria puffed. Her arms circled around the Dragapult’s head, giving little scratches on the way. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Pushing Sheba’s head, Gloria grabbed a leather bag and put an extra change of clothes (just in case!), her camping gear, a couple of potions and revives, and an escape rope (ALWAYS. Carry. An escape rope. Always.)

Grabbing her belt, she walked out to the main room with Sheba following her and told her team, “Alright, guys, we’re taking a trip and probably causing a few panic attacks along the way, but don’t worry I have a plan.” She returned all but her Corviknight, Tempest, who turned to look at her curiously.

“We,” Gloria smiled “are going to be taking our escape and having a well-deserved day off.” This made the bird perk up happily. He cawed and nudged her gently with his beak. She smoothed out some of the feathers on his head. “Think you’re up for flying me out to another city, big guy?”

Tempest nodded frantically and backed up a few steps to let Gloria recall him. She went outside, locked the front door, and made her way to the rooftop.

Once there, she fiddled with her phone for a bit before releasing Tempest again and taking off, the sound of laughter, freeing in its own way, following her into the night sky.

And at exactly 12:45 am, everyone in Galar who was following her social media got the following message:

_**"Hey, message to all my fans. Let's play a game: for 72 hours, I'm going to be hiding all across Galar doing random things, and it's going to be your job to spot me. Quick heads up though, I'm also going to be in disguise, so you might not notice me at first, or, if I'm doing my job right, at all. The rules are that if you spot me (and recognize me!) then you have to come up (discretely!) and tell me the phrase "You lost the game" and I will take note of your name and a way to contact you (your choice how!). Everyone that catches me will get the chance to have 2 of the following options:** _

_**1) Get up to 2 free tickets for the next 5 exhibition matches that I have** _

_**2) Get exclusive behind the scenes passes to 3 events of your choosing within the next month** _

_**3) The chance to JOIN ME in a promotional event in the future** _

_**4) A chance to battle 3 on 3 with me. You choose which of my Pokémon I use** _

_**5) The chance to get me, Champion Gloria herself, to come to an event of your choosing. This option will require at least 2 weeks of notice beforehand** _

_**Good luck, Galar!"** _


End file.
